Those Moments
by Divergent Potterjay
Summary: Starr, the main character, is in her freshmen year at AHS. Will she get the love of her life, One Direction? Or will she get dumped by the most popular girls at school? READ TO FIND OUT!


"Tonight let's go crazy, crazy, crazy, til we see"  
My alarm goes off from my iPhone, and I quickly shut off the alarm. As much as I love Live While We're Young, I'm just so tired. It's my first day, on my freshman year at Astronaut High, and I hoped nothing goes wrong today. I walk into my private bathroom, and I am greeted with a very tired looking me in the mirror. I grab a brush and brush out my strawberry blonde hair, and my hair sticks out in all directions. Sighing, I jump into the shower and take a mini shower. I come out and brush my hair again. Finally. Natural, perfect hair. I love my hair to death like that. I curl my hair into wavy curls and head towards the kitchen.

I eat chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast. Then I go back into my mini bathroom and brush my teeth. Kinda hard with my braces on, but whatever. My phone rings, and a message shows up saying _One new text message._ Kaitlyn's probably waiting for me by Starbucks, right around the corner! Better hurry up. I select my clothes carefully. I don't want to go to school looking like shit. Especially if I'm Starr, the prom star.

I love my name. It's too perfect. Now only if CoverGirl could get a picture of me.  
I get an Aeropostale teal blue shirt and a pair of Hollister white shorts. Then I dig into my closet (I'm not the type to be organized, but when it comes to fashion, I'm too organized.) for a pair of white sandals. I find a pair of sparkly blue flats. That'll do anyways. I get my fuchsia pink Aeropostale bag. I apply berry lip gloss on my lips, blue eyeshadow, and mascara, and I dash out of the house. As I walk to Starbucks, I check my look on my phone. _Perfection like One Direction_, I think.

If you didn't know, I'm i with One Direction. I don't think there's anyone else in the world who can have better curls that Harry Styles, love Nandos like Niall Horan, be a better daddy than Liam Payne, love carrots more than Louis Tomlinson, or be as, well, interesting as Zayn Malik. I wish daily that I could meet them, but of course, God refuses to give me VIP tickets to see them. Crap.

I walk to Starbucks and go inside. Sure enough, Kaitlyn's there, and god, does she look dashing! Perfect brunette bun, pretty smile, long legs, and that Love Pink jacket, its Kaitlyn Bristwell, most popular girl since seventh grade. I smile, and Kaitlyn motions me to come over there. We each order a berry smoothie (we both hate the bitter taste of coffee) and slurp. I pay, and we get inside Kaitlyn's car. Kaitlyn revs up the engine and drives. Along the way, we swap summer stories. What Kaitlyn's crush, Aidan, been doing, the latest One Direction stuff, my amazing trip to the Caribbean Islands, and a lot more.  
We reach Astronaut High and Kaitlyn parks where most of the seniors would park. So what if we're freshmen? We're pretty and popular. I take out my note that says my locker number and combination. Kaitlyn blows me a kiss.  
"See you in homeroom! Don't be late or I'll have to tell your boyfriend your dirty little secret number 18!"

I roll my eyes, and Kaitlyn walks into homeroom. I find my locker, right by the English wing, and unlock it. Five books fall out, and as I bend over, a bunch of juniors laugh. My cheeks burned. They will pay for this later. I grab my Algebra book, and lock up my locker.  
I whip around, and I face a blonde haired boy who looks like he's only 16. You ever believe in true love at first sight? I fell in love with the boy that I'm staring at. The boy smiles, revealing his braces, and picks up a book that I've missed. My cheeks reddened, as I thank him and open up my locker again and shove it in. The boy merely smiles.  
"Oi! In love already, are you?"  
I heard a British accent, and the tone makes me turn. A boy, with a striped shirt and suspenders, was grinning and making kissy noises.  
"Huh? What's that about you and Ellie?"  
"Oh sure. Don't fall in love now. Harry would kill you."  
"Carrot Boy, shut up, before we have five hundred people chasing us."  
"Okay, whatever, Nandos."  
I look at both of the boys again. Something does kinda look familiar in them.  
"Hey cutie. You're pretty, you know that right?"  
The blonde haired boy was talking to me.  
"Yeah. Thanks."  
"No problem."  
I blush, and the boy smiles. Then three other boys join him.  
"What do you have here? Your new girlfriend?  
"No."  
I leave the scene automatically. I bump into the striped shirt suspender boy and I was knocked down. My head met the floor and I lose it. The pain overwhelms me and I slip into an unknown world.


End file.
